Devilishly Sweet
by Unparalleled Aspect
Summary: She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. "Trick or treat!" "Aren't you a bit too old to trick or treat?" "Never!" When Lucy decides to let Natsu inside, she never expected to find a devilishly sweet side to him.


She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. It was October 31st, and that meant Halloween. Costumes, candy, jack-o-lanterns, and other decorations created a spooky image for the whole city to enjoy. But Halloween also meant trick or treating.

From eight o'clock to ten, children from different parts of the city held baskets and request for candy, dressed from cute to scary to questionable costumes, often reflecting the child's personality.

"Trick or treat!" A girl dressed as a princess and a boy dressed as a dragon greeted the blonde. While the girl seemed excited, eyes giving Lucy full attention, the boy had an alert look on his face, as if waiting for an ambush. He stood really close to the princess and Lucy couldn't help but giggle. He was making sure nothing would happen to the girl.

"Here you go," Lucy held a giant bowl full of candy out for the kids. They each took one, politely saying _thank you_ and left.

Closing the door, Lucy sighed in relief. _That should be the last of them._ She had an assignment to do, and she wanted to get it over with. As she set the bowl of candy on the kitchen counter, the doorbell rang. _Oh come on!_

"Coming!" When she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"Trick or treat!" A pink haired boy greeted her. Not just any boy, a _teenage_ boy called Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's best friend. Lucy sighed. She should have expected this.

"Natsu. . ."

"Hey Luce."

"Aren't you a bit too old to trick or treat?"

"Never!" He cackled.

"Natsu, you're in your late teens. Lock at Wendy! She's thirteen, but instead of hoarding candy like you are, she's giving them to the children." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Well, she's missing out."

"What are you anyway? A demon?"

"No! I'm a Dragon King!" She sighed.

"Here's your candy. Now go away, you kid." Lucy roughly thrusted the bowl in front of her friend's face. He took one and pouted.

"Why you gotta be so rude," he complained.

"You're the one who's rude. Hoarding a huge sack of candy, and wasting my time."

"I'm a waste of your time?" He started tearing up. Lucy didn't even flinch.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Good job with your acting though. You finally stopped smiling when you pretend to cry."

"Then how did you know I was faking it?" Natsu asked.

"Well for one, you just admitted it." Natsu giggled.

"Oops!"

"And secondly, while your mouth was convincing, your eyes still have that mischievous spark in them. It's pretty noticeable too."

"Can't you at least pretend I was actually crying?"

"No." Lucy rolled her eyes. Her answer left him confused.

"Why not?"

"If I do that, it'll encourage you to do more stupid stuff." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Natsu wouldn't take it.

"What type of stupid stuff?" He challenged. She sighed, opening the door wider. The boy took it as an invitation to join her. "What type, eh?"

The blonde lead him to her living room and then spoke. "If I had pretended to believe the fact that you were acting, you would go around all of Magnolia and have people pity you and give you free stuff. Though, instead of your crying, I think they'd pity your acting."

"Hey!" Natsu huffed, "I wouldn't do that! And my acting is perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

"Oh, really?" Lucy glared at him. Natsu started sweating. When she intensified her stare, he yelped and jumped off the couch, running to the next room and peeked behind the wall.

"Can you stop?" Her glare stayed the same. "Please?" He added hesitantly. At the word _please_ , Lucy's face lightened into a poker face and Natsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"For saying thanks, I'll give you a smile," she said monotonously. Her lips slowly formed a small smile.

"What are you?" A robot?" Next thing he knew, a fist made contact with his face and sent him flying. She still had that smile, but it kept the evil well hidden. Natsu groaned.

"Ow, what was that for, Luce?" Lucy held her fist up high, sinister smile still present.

"Is that complaining I hear?" Natsu paled considerably.

"N-n-no."

"Oh really?" Lucy threw a punch.

 _Think fast!_ Natsu grabbed a pillow on the sofa and used as a shield. When Lucy jumped back, he threw the pillow as hard as he could at her. It hit her square in the face and she fell down. Her body was on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh God. Lucy!" Natsu ran over to her asking, "are you okay?"

"You. . .dead. . .Dragneel. . ." Lucy's voice was muffled by the pillow on her face.

"Um, sorry. Can you repeat that again?"

"Are so. . .Natsu. . ."

"Uh, what?"

Finally, Lucy took the pillow of her face and in a slow menacing voice said, "you are so dead, Natsu Dragneel!" She then started hitting him with the pillow. Natsu uncharacteristically let out a high pitched scream and ran away from the mad woman.

"Hey, quiet down!" Screamed Lucy's next door neighbor. They ignored him.

"Woah, Lucy! Calm down!" Natsu snatched another pillow and defended himself. However, once he lowered it, the girl threw her pillow, hitting Natsu's chest and knocking the wind out of him. Her assault didn't end there.

She grabbed the candy bowl and started pelting her friend with candy. "Ow!" Natsu would yell in pain everytime a candy would hit his eyes. Having enough, Natsu tackled Lucy, causing her to drop the bowl.

The bowl was made of glass, meaning it was somewhat heavy, and very fragile. Once it hit the floor, it shattered into many pieces, big and small, with uneven sharp edges. Candy scattered all over the floor, leaving them in a very hazardous situation.

Natsu had used his body to shield Lucy, although she shad to take the impact of the fall. After making sure she was alright, Natsu carefully got off of her and sat down, careful to sit on a safe zone.

Lucy laid there for a moment, eyes staring at the ceiling. Slowly, she pushed herself off the floor, standing up in a rigid stance. Her eyes took in the mess of her living room. She glanced at Natsu and sighed. Holding out her hand, she apologized.

Natsu took her hand and grinned. She smiled back and cautiously made her way to the kitchen, coming out with a broom and dust pan. She silently swept the glass and threw it away, her friend picking up the candy and placing it on the coffee table.

The silence was unsettling, all the commotion they had made earlier never seemed to have existed. Dumping the glass in a container, Lucy returned the cleaning supplies to their rightful place and got another container for the candy. Natsu put all the candy inside and capped it.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I have an assignment to do, so I'll start that."

"What is it?"

"An art project. I need to draw someone in a costume I think characterizes the person." She eyed him.

"If you want to draw me, it's fine. But in return I get more candy.

"Fine." She got her sketch book and started drawing. Natsu had multiple times to look, but failed each attempt.

"Lemme see!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Don't eat all the candy, I want some too." The end result?

"A devil?!"

"Dragon."

"Oh. You know me so well." He laughed. "I like that costume better than the one I'm wearing right now."

"It's nothing." She replied modestly, blushing slightly. "It's getting late," she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah." _Almost midnight_ , Lucy noted.

"Let's go." He waltzed to the door stiffly. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," he slowly turned to leave. The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Candy."

"What?" He said somewhat nervously.

"You have the container, don't you?" She glared at him once again.

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Give it back."

"No!" She lunged at him, dragging him back inside.

"Hey!"

"Candy thief!"

"You let me have them!"  
"Not all! Thief!"

"Dragon!" He retorted.

"Thief!"

"Dragon King!" They wrestled the container back and forth.

"Give it back!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Shut up!" The neighbor was ignored once again.

"Take this! Ultimate Dragon King Art! Kiss!" Natsu yelled and giving Lucy and deep yet brief kiss. She was left stunned.

Taking the chance, Natsu leapt away and ran home.

"See ya, loser!" He cackled. Lucy remained at the doorway, shocked.

 _He took all my candy. His kiss tasted like candy. His kiss was sweet._ The thoughts that ran through her head were all about what had just transpired.

Lucy licked her lips. It was sweet, some chocolate and caramel with a hint of artificial fuit flavor. The same taste as Natsu's kiss.

* * *

 _"What are you anyway? A demon?"_

 _"No! I'm a Dragon King!"_

* * *

Dragon King? No, he was a devilish dragon. A devilishly sweet dragon.

 _I wouldn't mind if this happens next year._ She smiled.


End file.
